My Bam Margera Love Stroy
by skateboardingchick1
Summary: My Bam Margera Love Story is about a girl who is a pro skater. Thanks to family friend, Tony Hawk, she finaly meets the man of her dreams, Bam Margera. Read what happens when Tony intruduces them!


Name: Isabella Violet

Age: 22

Hair: Straight, waist length, black hair

Eyes: Gray

Personality: Fun, lovable, sweet yet sarcastic..

Height: 5'7

This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy!

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I swung an arm over the edge of the bed to shut the stupid thing off. 7:00. God, what did I do to deserve waking up at a time that should be illegal?

After my shower I was putting on some makeup, which consists of only eyeliner and mascara (Not really a huge fan of all that glitter and crap) when my phone beeped. I looked at it and it said I had a new text message from Tony Hawk (Might surprise you guys about the Tony Hawk thing but I'm a pro skater.) It read 'Meet at Skatopia in an hour.' That's it? Crap, I'm going to have to hurry.

I got on to my personal helicopter and made it there in an hour. Tony was going to be mad that I was late. I ran off the helicopter and hurried into the car that had been waiting for me.

By the time I got there I was thirty minutes late. I ran with my skateboard over to Tony which, thankfully, was too busy skating to notice how late I was. He was talking to someone with brown curly hair, which I would recognize anywhere but I wasn't to sure because he was so far away.

"Yo Tony!" I yelled and waved my skateboard around.

He said something to the guy and skated over to me. He grabbed me in a big hug.

"I missed you, brat! Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know, around." I said with a smile on my face.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine." He had a big grin on his face as he walked me over to some people who I have never met and only seen on TV.

"Oh my God. You have GOT to be kidding me! Tony there is no way I am meeting Rodney Mullen, Rob Dyrdek, Chris Haslam, Chris Cole, and Ryan Sheckler!" I was so excited that I didn't care that it wasn't necessary to point out who I was meeting. I mean, I'm pro and all but I was a newbie. I only knew Tony because he was a friend of my mother.

I searched the crowd for the one who inspired me to become a skater, Bam Margera. No offense to Tony or anything but I have always loved Bam. Ever since the first time I saw him I knew that I wanted to skateboard. I looked but didn't see him. I was so sure that that was him who I saw. A wave a disappointment surged over me. But what I realized was that I didn't see the guy with the curly hair. A new wave of hope surged over me when Tony said that there was someone else who I still had to meet but had to grab something out of his car.

Tony introduced me to everyone as I excitedly told them how awesome they were and how it was such a pleasure to meet them.

After the introductions Tony went to go skate with them while I tightened my board up.

"Excuse me, you must be the super girl that Tony has been talking about for the past hour." I heard a voice that sent tingles up and down my spine. I turned around to see the one and only, Bam Margera.

"Uh, yeah that's probably me. Its so nice to meet you Bam. I'm Isabella. Everyone calls me Izzy though." I said in a hurry. I'm pretty sure I had about the biggest, dumbest smile there was in the history of idiots.

"Izzy huh? Never skated with an Izzy before. Anyways its nice to meet you Izzy." He said with a sexy half smile. God, I just know I was going to do something stupid to embarrass myself in front of him.

"Are you ready to skate?" He kind of chuckled at my shocked expression.

"Yeah, lemme just finish tightening my board."

"Ok, let me know if you need any help." He had a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face that automatically made me smile.

After skating for about two hours we finally sat down to rest.

"So Izzy, tell us about yourself." Asked Ryan Sheckler. Who seemed to be a little too interested in the way my hair was blowing to the warm may breeze.

"Well, I finished high school when I was sixteen, going to Harvard to get my masters in Veterinarian medical practice, and am a pro skater." I said while everyone stared at me with their mouth opened.

"Guys we finally have a smart one in our group" said Tony with a smile on his face.

"So if you're so smart then why are you skating?" Asked Ryan, who was munching on a sandwich.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean that I have to give up something I love." I answered truthfully.

"Wow Tony. Why did you hide her from us for this long. She's incredible." Said Bam, which made me smile a mile.

"Well, one because I was worried that you guys were going to hit on her and I would have to kick your asses. Two, because I don't want to share her. And three because I don't want you guys to hurt her and then I'm going to have to kill you before she does." Tony said looking at them with a stern face.

"Well you sir are no fun, one because she's hot and you hid her from us. Two, because you hid her when she is OVIOUSLY amazing. Three, because of your 'No hitting on her' rule." Said Bam while everyone nodded in agreement. I laughed. Who would've thought that Bam Margera would be saying that about me?

Bam came over and sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek. My whole body electrified when he was next to me. And I could tell that he felt the same because his whole body stiffened. He looked into my eyes, which were filled with shock. His blue eyes were amazing. I wanted to look into them forever.

"You have really pretty eyes." He whispered in my ear. I was about to say something when-

"I swear to God Margera I'm going to kill you!" I heard Tony yell and Bam looked at me with his blue, blue eyes then took off on his skateboard with Tony giving chase after him.

I didn't want to leave but I had to get back to my studying for my exam.

"Izzy do you really have to go? I mean cant you postpone your studying?" Bam asked me as I grabbed my skateboard and got ready to say goodbye to everyone. I looked into his eyes which I could see sadness in them.

"Unfortunately, Harvard doesn't let you postpone anything."

"Here take this, call me tonight or tomorrow, ok?"

He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. Oh my God, I got Bam Margera's number!

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll call you when I get home, k?"

Bam smiled, then did the unexpected, leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Just a tender brush that sent me to La La Land.

"I better go before Tony kicks my ass for being near you."

We laughed but as soon as I saw him turn is back I felt a huge wave of sadness and loneliness that I was used too. But when I was with him, it all went away. All the painful memories of my mother dieing, my dad raping me and then throwing me in the bathtub and cutting my wrists in hopes of getting rid of me before he took off to who knows where.

I missed my mother so much. It has been eight years since she dies by getting hit by a drunk driver. Since I was fourteen I lived with Tony, who took me under his wing. Once I turned eighteen I moved into my own house, went to school, and had a career in skateboarding, and when I'm done with Harvard, a career as a veterinarian.

So yeah, I did have a pretty messed up life, but I turned it around. I made it mine. I made me who I am, not anyone else.

But when I was with Bam, for one moment in my life all that pain went away. And that's a first.

When I got to my house I called bam, he picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, its Izzy."

"Hey! Did you get home safely?"

"No, I'm being mugged at the moment and decided I wanted to call you while I hand the mugger my purse." I laughed.

"Oh we got a sharp tongue on our hands now. Finally someone who can snap sarcastic comments as fast am me! I am so excited!" I heard him laugh on the phone.

"Oh hunny puh-lease. No one is as faster at those comments then me." I said, holding the phone to my ear while pouring dog food into my German Shepherd, Roxy's, bowl.

"I'm worried about you there alone. Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Of course. I can beat any burglar's ass. Plus, I have my Roxy here to protect me."

"Who's Roxy?"

"My German Shepherd."

"Well I would feel more comfortable If I was there to protect you."

"I-" I started, then the door bell rang. Which led to Roxy's obnoxious barking.

"Hang on, someone is at the door."

"Careful, it might be someone who's big, bad, and muscular."

"What are you talking about?"

I opened the door.

"I told you that it could be someone big, bad, and muscular."

Bam was leaning against my door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Bam! What are you doing here?"

I ran into his arms with a smile on my face. He changed since the skate park. He was wearing dark pants, a velvet black shirt which was rolled up to elbows length and was open to reveal a white t-shirt. God he looked sexy!

"Can I come in?" he ignored my question and walked in as I waved for Roxy to get back and let him in.

"Want to go out for some diner?" He asked while Roxy went crazy over him (Can you blame her?)

"I would love too but like I said before, I have to study for my test tomorrow."

"What If I told you that someone slipped some Laxatives into the food in the teachers lounge food and that they had to postpone the tests tomorrow do to sickness?" He said with a smirk.

"You slipped Laxatives into my teachers food?" I stared open mouthed at Bam. His smile started to slip when he heard how angry I was.

"That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that before?" My whole world lit up when his smile went from zero to one hundred in two seconds.

"So are you on?"

"Of course! But I have to take a shower and change first. You can hang out in the living room or in my room. Its your call"

"I'll chill in your room if that's all right."

"Sure! Lemme just turn on the TV for you."

I took his hand in mine and led him upstairs.

"Damn you have a big house." He said while we passed ten rooms on the way to mine.

"Do you even use these?" He waved his hand at the rooms.

"There good when you have Tony Hawk and his hundreds of friends come over."

I led him to my room and turned on the flat screen TV for him.

"Here's the remote. And I should be out in a little bit.'

I walked into the bathroom and could hardly contain a little scream that wanted to come out for having my biggest crush wanting to take me out to diner. I hopped in the shower real quick and when I was done I walked into my bedroom to find Bam laying on my bed, clicking the remote lazily at the TV. I was in just a towel when I walked in to get e outfit so when I walked into his view his eyes scanned over my dripping body.

"Uh, sorry. Do you want some privacy?"

"Nah I'm good. I can change in my closet. Its big so…" I trailed off as he got a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. You get changed and I'll be waiting for you."

I walked into my closet, trying to find the perfect dress.

"God Izzy find a dress before he passes out."

After the hundredth time trying on dresses I picked a black lacy one. It didn't show anything, it was lacy but full, not see threw.

I already had my makeup on and my hair done so I just finished with some perfume and red lipstick then I was good. I went for a sexy, bad girl look tonight and I liked it.

When I walked out of the closet Bam was petting Roxy, who had her head on his lap. As soon as he heard the door squeak open his eyes shot up from the TV to me.

"Wow… you look beautiful." He said with his mouth open.

"Thanks. Where are we going?" I asked, I wasn't used to compliments. It made me feel like a princess.

"I was thinking Paris."

"Paris? Really? Wow, that sounds awesome!" Way to keep your cool Izzy, I thought while I mentally smacked myself.

"Glad you think so. Ready gorgeous?" He asked while holding out his arm for me to loop mine around.

"Hell yes I am." I smiled as he led me outside to where his purple Lamborghini was waiting.


End file.
